Gym Tutor Beat
by support-reaper
Summary: Neku wants to get buff and who can help him? Beat of course! But will Neku take Beat's training seriously, or just sit at Denny's all day eating pancakes or something? Read and find out.


"Stronger. I need to be stronger." Neku said to himself, sitting at a table.

Shiki smiled at him. "Just keep up with your training at the gym, right?" She placed a plate of pancakes in front of Neku. They were at Neku's favorite resturant, Denny's, where Shiki had gotten a job the week before.

He sighed, "Right...my training..." He drizzled surup on the pancake.

"You haven't been keeping up?!" Shiki asked. She quickly slid the pancakes to the other end of the table, where Rhyme was sitting. She was being quiet and ignored because she's not even a character that can get in the way of Neku being gay.

"My brother can train him!" Rhyme said, cutting into Neku's pancakes. "He should be at the gym today."

The redhead pouted. "But lifting is so haaaaaaardddd!"

Later in the gym, Neku was spotting Beat at the bench.

"Shouldn't I be lifting, and you spotting?" Neku asked.

Beat shouted, "That's what they want you to think!" He set the weights into their resting position. His guns were swelling. "Now get your ass to the treadmill!"

"Th-The treadmill?! But I want to work on my upper body, not my lower body!" Neku asserted.

"Treadmill! Now!" Beat shouted.

Neku walked on the treadmill, while beat sat on an exercise ball, facing him. Beat removed his tanktop, sharing his abs with the world. He looked Neku in the eyes, doing sit ups on the exercise ball.

The wimp was feeling something. Was it jealousy? Beat was so well built, that it could only bother Neku that he cannot have such a build. No. It was the exercise. Walking so much was getting to him. What we he beginning to feel? Was that...it can't be...it was...sweat! He stopped in place, sending himself to the back of the treadmill.

"The HECK do you think you're doing?!" Beat screamed. He got off the exercise ball and glared at Neku. "Get back on the treadmill!"

"No way! I'll get sweaty and gross!" Neku insisted.

Beat moved in front of Neku, standing on the static edges of the treadmill. He pressed his chest against Neku, rubbing his sweaty chest against Neku's clean, light purple shirt.

"Dude! That's gross!" Neku shouted.

"Well now you're sweaty, so no excuse to stop! Get back on the treadmill!" Beat shouted.

Neku returned to his position, but Beat stayed behind him, remaining on the edges. This was making Neku uncomfortable. Was it discomfort? Perhaps it was intimidation. Beat really was making Neku work.

"Turn it up." Beat said.

"The speed? But I'm doing fine!" The ginger fuck claimed.

Beat shouted, "You can do better! Do you wanna get ripped or not?!"

He increased the speed and began running. His own sweat was building up. His chest was beating like a wild fire. He began huffing. He couldn't keep doing this. He slipped up, and flew back into Beat.

As they hit the floor, Neku found himself facing Beat. His pecs, those rock hard abs, and those rifles. This was more than just jealousy. Neku wanted to feel more of Beat's body. As he ran his hands down Beat's chest, to free his arms, Neku pressed his own chest against Beat's with greater force.

"M-Maybe we should hit the sauna. You seem beat." Beat said.

Neku blushed a bit. "Right. Beat..."

The two entered the sauna, finding themselves to be alone. The hot air quickly pushed the boys to an intense sweat. Neku looked at Beat, the sweat beading on his body. Neku frowned at his own body, until Beat's hand met it.

"Your body is pretty smooth, dude. How long have you been trying to work out?" Beat mentioned.

Neku sighed, "A few weeks...I guess I'm not looking so hot after all..."

"Lookin' pretty hot right now." Beat said. Beat lied down on the wood bench of the sauna. "Not sure why you'd want to change it."

He saw a chance and took it. Neku sat down on Beat's lap. "I-I like your body more, though. You're so strong, with nice muscles. It makes me jealous. Like I wish you'd just bench press me."

Beat grabbed Neku's sides and started lifting him. "You're one to talk. You're so soft. No callouses. I could just rub my hands all over you all day."

"T-T-Take it out!" Neku shouted, eyes closed.

"W-What do you mean?" Beat asked, a bit startled.

"I can see it under there! Just be gentle, and keep lifting me!" Neku said, arms locked.

Beat moved the towels that were resting around their waists. He sat Neku down, resting the tip of his penis between Neku's buttcheeks. All the sweat building up around them served as more than adaquate lube. Beat slipped his dick into Neku's anus, lifting him up.

Neku held his arms together tight as Beat lifted Neku in and out. The warmth of Beat's cock filled Neku inside, solely from the friction. Within a few seconds, Beat released, and Neku felt a whole new warmth. Beat pulled Neku off of his dick, and brought Neku higher up on his chest.

"Your turn." Beat said, bringing Neku's sweaty rod into his mouth. As he wrapped his tongue around Neku's penis, tasting so much of his sweat, then began sucking. Neku could not restrain himself. He began thrusting harshly. Within such a short time Neku felt more pleasure than he had ever known, resulting in the warm salty yogurt filling Beat's mouth. As he swallowed, Beat released Neku's cock.

Later that evening, the two returned to Denny's, at the end of Shiki's shift. Neku and Beat were sitting closer than usual, Beat even having his arm behind Neku, resting on the booth. Shiki sat down with them and Rhyme's continuing adventures in being ignored.

"I take it you two had a good time at the gym." Shiki said, resting back in the booth.

The boys blushed slightly. "Yeah, Beat sure is trying to whip me into shape..." Neku said.

"You two made sure to relax in the sauna afterward, right?" Rhyme asked.

"Of course! Real men always finish in the sauna!" Beat shouted. Neku looked away, unable to forget how the day went.


End file.
